You're Not Alone Anymore
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: Lin and Skoochy find a family in each other.


Lin Bei Fong had never been a huge fan of children.

In her mind she found them to be the very essence of disorder, and if there was one thing Lin could hardly tolerate it was chaos; in any form.

And no child could compete for the champion of disaster more than the little vagabond who ruled the local gang of street kids. Even his name, Skoochy, was hard for Lin to wrap her head around.

These thoughts were what dominated Lin's attention as she browsed the file of the little devil who was currently slouching in boredom across the room.

"It says here you have a LONG history of pickpocketing." Lin stated breaking the silence.

"Gotta eat somehow." was the reply she received. Sighing in exasperation Lin threw a sharp look at the boy.

"You know, you wouldn't have to worry about food if you would quit running from the orphanages," taking a seat in the chair across from him she continued, "And you might even have a chance at a good set of parents, I know there are a lot of hopeful couples looking to adopt in the area."

She had hoped that her statement would at least prompt the boy into looking at alternative situations to becoming just another street raised gangster but all she received in reply was a bitter laugh.

"Lady, those orphanages are a joke, I eat better on the streets than I ever did in those hell holes, not to mention I don't get beat up nearly as much, and I can guarantee no adult in their right mind wants a screw up like yours truly." he quipped sarcastically.

Well this was obviously not going as she planned. Lin could already feel her very thin patience begin to break, and she had only been talking to the boy for a few minutes. Deciding to try at being comforting, to see if that would yield any results, she placed an awkward hand on the boys shoulder.

"I'm sure they aren't as bad as they seem, its been a few years since you've been there why don't you give it another chance? Perhaps your future parents are waiting for you right now." she stated, mentally rolling her eyes at how idiotic she sounded.

Skoochy stared at her with a blank face, then burst into a fit of laughter, crouching himself over to try and catch his breath.

"That was the lamest thing I have ever heard!" He chuckled "What next, a magical bird will sweep in and serve as my majestic steed as it carries me off into a glorious sunset?" he slapped his knee a few times for emphasis.

Pressing her lips into a thin line, Lin shot back, "That was an awfully eloquent statement for a boy who grew up sleeping under a statue!"

Immediately Skoochy recoiled with a hurt look and Lin regretted the statement.

They sat silently for a few minutes as Skoochy studied the floor and Lin fought back embarrassment for losing her temper like that. He was still a boy no matter how much of a troublemaker he was, and she needed to remember to handle the situation more delicately. It ended up being Skoochy who broke the silence.

"There's a girl who sometimes visits the park, she was always reading and I thought she was crazy for it. It seemed like the most boring thing a kid could do." He paused, taking a breath, then looked at her sheepishly "I thought she was pretty so I stole her book one day and she got mad, but rather than yell or hit like I thought she would, she asked me if I wanted to borrow the book after she was done. I can't read but I didn't want her to think I was stupid so I told her books were a waste of time and were better off being sold. I think she knew I couldn't read though, she always seems to see right through me. She sat with me on the bench and read to me until she had to go. She still does it...every week. And even though I pretend it's stupid I still listen to her stories about brave people who don't have to worry about starving, or keeping a bunch of other kids warm while sleeping under a frozen statue."

He finished his story with a small shake of his head and glanced at the Chief of Police who was still sitting silent with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Why don't you learn to read? You seem like a smart kid, you would probably pick it up fast."

"And what would I do with that? No street gangs are looking for a book smart kid! They want someone tough who can get stuff done." Skoochy replied with a snarl on his face.

Lin became aggravated at that statement "And is that what you want to do with your life? Just become another nameless thug who preys on the weak and defenseless?"

"What other choice do I have? I've got nothing but my earthbending and a few hours a week with a girl who pretends not to care that my life is going no where!" He shouted back, his voice breaking at the end. Lin slowly eased back into her chair.

"You want a future? YOU have to do the hard work and fight for it. You want another choice? Here's one, go back to the orphanage." He scoffed at this answer, but she continued sharply "I'm not done! Go back to the orphanage, and come here during your days to train your earthbending. We'll set you up with one of the trainers who works with younger cadet hopefuls and in return you can do some work around here to help out."

Skoochy seemed to contemplate this option for an eternity before he turned to Lin and said "Deal but I'm not staying in the orphanage for a day longer than I have to."

Lin had never seen eyes so cynical on a face so young. "I can accept that. Report here on Monday to start training and in the mean time we'll get you set up at the orphanage a few blocks from here so it's within walking distance." She sat back satisfied with the outcome of today's events.

Skoochy went to grab his ragged hat from the desk before turning to Lin and asking "Why are you doing this anyway?"

"That girl you spoke of is the daughter of a friend, if she is who I think she is." She turned a questioning look to him "Jinora right? One of the airbenders?" he nodded his affirmation and she continued "A very smart young lady and one who helped save my life once. If she thinks you're worth her time than I think she sees something in you that I should be looking for too."

She gave him a small smile which he returned before the two began the preparations for Skoochys training.

* * *

6 Months later

Skoochy, it had turned out, was indeed a very bright boy and for the first few months he had soaked up everything he was taught and had quite the aptitude for metalbending it seemed. He trained in the morning, cleaned the offices and did other grunt work in the afternoon, and once a week he took off early to which Lin suspected he was meeting with a certain airbender, because he always returned with a grin. He often worked late and showed up early. A few times Lin had caught him trying to camp out in the reception area. Lin was quick to send him packing off to the orphanage.

It had seemed to Lin that Skoochy's situation was taking a turn for the better the first few months after their arrangement had been struck.

However lately she noticed that Skoochy was starting to take a downhill plummet in his effort. His trainers complained that the boy seemed sullen and withdrawn and hardly participated any more. His afternoon work took longer and longer until he was getting less done in an afternoon than he used to in 3 days. And eventually Skoochy stopped visiting Jinora at the park. The bright and eager Skoochy had been replaced with this depressed husk of a boy wearing Skoochys face.

Lin became troubled at his sudden turn and began to wonder if forcing the boy into a life he wasn't cut out for was the best choice.

She went to confront him and ask his opinion on the situation but all she received in return was a sullen shrug of the shoulders before he tried to turn away.

Grabbing his shoulders and reeling him back she asked in a sharp voice, "What is wrong with you! Even when I had you in my department for stealing you were never this cowed! You've always had the spirit of an earthbender but now you're giving up! Even when everything is finally working out for you!"

As she paused for breath she noticed that the shoulder under her palm was more sharp and defined than was deemed healthy. Lin gripped harder and felt the bones attach to sockets and knew that something was wrong.

"Skoochy whats going on?" she asked in a concerned tone that surprised her. The Chief of metal benders does not often show concern, and Skoochy seemed to share these thoughts because a momentarily shocked look broke across his blank face before he wiped it clean again.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled as his face turned to the ground.

"Like hell you don't!" She responded fiercely crossing her arms and fixing him with a pointed stare.

This seemed to be the breaking point for Skoochy who suddenly lashed out with an enraged voice, " WHAT DO YOU CARE? NO ONE ELSE DOES!" He swallowed back the anger for a moment before continuing in a softer tone. "So I'm training my earthbending? So what? Where will that take me next? I'm still useless, There's no hope for me but to be and earth slinging gangster who will probably end up dead in a gutter somewhere and no one will notice because that's exactly who I have in my life, NO ONE!" he finished with his frame shaking and his breath coming out in frantic gasps.

Lin was afraid the boy was too weak for this kind of outburst and was waiting for him to fall into a faint.

Instead he surprised her again and backed into a wall sliding slowly down the metal surface, his face caged in his hands and his thin shoulders heaving in barely contained sobs. Skoochy the cheeky vagabond was breaking.

And for a moment, Lin the stone cold Chief, felt her heart break with him.

* * *

Before Lin could move to comfort the boy he had hurled himself into a standing position and threw himself in the direction of the exit.

She stared after his retreating figure feeling an emptiness begin to worm its way into her chest.

She returned silently to her office and resumed her normal duties with her thoughts dwelling on a boy who seemed to be drowning in his very own loneliness, and for the life of her Lin could not figure out why she cared.

Suddenly breaking from her thoughts she realized the the close of her day had come and she found her stomach was less than enthused about the lack of attention it had received.

After going through the routine motions, Lin decided to stop by one of the food stands on the way home, in no mood to cook for herself. As she handed the vendor her yuans she spotted a unmistakable trail of orange and yellow, and prepared herself for hurricane Ikki to rain down with vengeance. No sooner had she steeled her self than a screech of "AUNTIE LIN" reached her ears and she was enveloped in a sea of young airbenders. Peeling Meelo from her face she turned to tug the force of girl who was cutting of her air supply from her torso. Even newly walking Rohan had clutched her leg with enthusiasm.

Lin normally would have had to fight down the irritation at the intrusion into her personal space, Yet today she found the irritation had been replaced with a fondness and longing. How odd.

Jinora seemed to be the only one to hold back, content to stand with her mother and grin at her younger siblings antics. Lin found herself returning the grin and even let out a small chuckle. 'What the hell?!' She mentally exclaimed before returning her attention to Pema who was beginning to make small pleasantries.

Nodding her head at Pema in response before the three younger airbenders called their mothers attention to some trinket or other. Lin turned her gaze to the remaining child and nodded at her.

Jinora nodded back and then began to gnaw on her lower lip as a frown creased between her eyebrows.

"Is Skoochy doing any better?" she asked tentatively. "I think he got nervous when I told him he should ask for help."

"What do you mean?" Lin demanded.

Startled by Lins reaction, Jinora took a moment to answer. "I mean the matrons at the orphanage stopped feeding him, and he has bruises that look like hes been grabbed all over his arms, didn't you notice?"

Lin thought back for a moment, Skoochy had taken to wearing long sleeves, even during training. Lin had chalked it up to a style decision but now she was afraid it might have been for more sinister reasons.

"I didn't mean to pry." Jinora began, "It's just that I was really worried about him and then he stopped coming to see me so he must not want to hang out anymore." Jinora scuffed her toe on the ground and tried to look as if she didn't care about this turn of events. Lin could see right through it.

"He likes visiting you Jinora, in fact I'll bet you were the only person who noticed that something was wrong." Lin looked a little ashamed after saying this. "He probably just never had to deal with having someone care about him like that and he reacted awkwardly. He'll come around."

Jinora brightened at the thought. "Really? Well if he ever decides to stop being so stubborn, I found a new book he might like. Will you let him know?"

Lin smiled at Jinoras enthusiastic face and nodded.

Pleased, Jinora waved her goodbye and returned to her family, grabbing her mothers hand and leaning her head against her arm. Lins heart gave a little tug at the sight.

* * *

After her revealing talk with Jinora, Lin decided she was going to have a little chat with the matrons of the orphanage - Bei Fong style.

Without even the premise of a knock Lin threw the door open, startling the mousy secretary. Turning on her best officer voice she demanded to see the head matron and the poor woman quickly ran to obey. Within moments a stern elderly woman appeared clearly unimpressed with the chief of police.

"And what may I ask is so important, that it demands I be taken away from my duties?" The matron sneered.

If this lady wasn't careful Lin was going to show her just how much of Toph really ended up in her daughter.

"I'm here in regards to one of your wards, a boy named Skoochy"

At the mention of his name the womans' lip peeled back. "If you're here to arrest that smear on my wall, then get him and be done with it! He's better off working as canon fodder for the triple threats. At least that way he would clear up some breathing room for the rest of us."

Lin was seeing red.

The matron continued "Problem is he's too old and he has all these fanciful ideas of becoming a metalbender and saving the world! Nonsense! He's stupid and untalented, has no place in this world. I need to focus on the ones who have a chance and he just isn't one of them."

As the matron finished her rant Lin had begun to boil with rage.

"Are you the one who stopped feeding him?" Lin asked in a dangerously low voice "Are you the one whose been leaving bruises on his skin?"

The old shrew gave her a curious look before replying "With children that old its best just to scare them off, best to let them know where they stand, and that they aren't wanted. Not by potential parents and not by anyone else. I'm surprised he stuck it out this long, but like I said, a rather stupid boy that one"

It was at that moment both woman heard an anxious shuffle. Some of the children had appeared at the doorway after hearing the raised voice of the matron and had come to find the reason, among this group was Skoochy who looked as if he wanted to sink into the floor as the other children grinned at him in superiority.

"So" Lin swiveled her head back to the contemptuous woman who seemed to have reached a new high when she noticed Skoochys embarrassment. "Are you here to arrest him?" She leaned back looking rather pleased with this turn of events.

Lin contemplated quietly to herself before standing up straighter and with more conviction than she had known in a long time she replied "No, I'm here to adopt him"

She turned to Skoochy and held out her hand invitingly. He studied the offered hand before breaking out into a face splitting grin which Lin responded with her own gentle smile.

Skoochy grabbed the offered hand before the both of them turned to the stunned Matron.

"Fine." she spat, before gathering the necessary paperwork for adoption proceedings.

After the forms had been signed and prepared for delivery to the court the next day, Lin placed her arm around Skoochys shoulder and steered him to the door. He turned back with a cheeky grin and a two fingered wave before walking ahead.

As Lin went to close the door behind her she heard a bellow of rage.

The matrons metal shoe buckles had been mysteriously fused to the metal frame of the chair she was sitting in. Rendering the Matron incapable of a quick escape and a rather embarrassing display of acrobatics.

Rolling her eyes at the Matrons hysterics, Lin turned her attention to the suspiciously pleased boy next to her.

"Been practicing your metal bending huh?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged and grinned in response.

"That's my boy." She responded affectionately.

His grin fell from his face and he shuffled uncertainly.

"Lin, you don't HAVE to adopt me just to spite that woman, I can do alright on my own."

Lin gave him an undecipherable look before pulling him into her arms and tucking him under her chin. He fit rather well and he could hide his watering eyes against her shoulder, lest anyone get suspicious of his emotional state.

"You're not alone anymore." was her only reply.


End file.
